An Unlikely Trio
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: With plans of building Eggmanland over the Amazon Rainforest, Sonic finds himself with help from two unlikely sources; Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Journey to a Mystical Land**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO ownership of anything shown in this story! They belong to their respective owners/creators.**

Sonic the hedgehog is the fastest thing alive, nothing could go faster. A hero of the world, his arch enemy Dr. Eggman always up to no good, sonic had a feeling that he was up to something. It's been days since Eggman showed his face. Sonic lay awake on top of a skyscraper in Station Square. He looked across the city with many thoughts going on.

"Where could you be?'' sonic asked himself.

Beside him he had a radio which he turned up the volume and listened. The news was reporting: "Today a giant ship flew over Central City and continued flying out to the ocean, the carrier is said to belong to the nefarious Dr. Eggman.'' the reporter said.

Sonic widened his eyes as Egg Carrier looming above him and continued flying across the night sky. Sonic took a few steps back and jumped off the building he was on and ran down it. He got onto the street and swerved through oncoming cars. His new adventure has just begun.

Sonic stopped right at emerald coast and saw it flying away. He smirked and raised his arms outwards. The seven chaos emeralds appeared around him, the gems started spinning around him rapidly, finally a bright flash banged and vanished leaving sonic in his super form.

Sonic squatted and launched himself off the beach and in pursuit of the Egg Carrier. Sonic stayed right under, the huge craft flew over the ocean and its speed started to slow down so did sonic. Sonic noticed the bay doors from under the ship started to open he dashed away and watched come swarming out a whole squadron of egg gunners flying to their target: The Amazon Rainforest.

Sonic was beyond confused. "Why would Eggman want to come here?'' he pondered then it hit him "Maybe he wants to turn this place into nothing but a wasteland and build Eggman Land! Well I won't let that happen.'' the blue blur said with determination. He flew after the robots, but kept low and stayed behind them. Sonic landed in the forest, despise being in his super form he hovered slightly off the ground and watched the robots and where they were going.

More robots joined them, followed by armored tanks built by Eggman. Sonic growled and walked through the jungle in search for their purpose of being here. "Huh?'' he watched above him the egg carrier flying over him.

Sonic narrowed his eyes and took off into the sky and saw in the distance what looked like a cross between a theater and a temple, with blazing lights coming from it. Sonic flew a little back and bumped into something. He turned around and it was what looked like a house made out wood and had an airplane door to enter.

Sonic landed in front of the door and surveyed the area to see no one was here. He turned back around, jumped off the tree and using his quick speed while in his super form he weaved through the forest and followed the robots. In the jungle walking alone was a rabbit by the name of Mr. Whiskers.

"Ah what a nice night, the sky is great, army of robots are here-'' he stopped and saw the robots marching towards the temple. He gasped "That's where brandy is!'' he set off running. His ears perked up and looked behind him to see a golden light speed past him to the temple. "Don't worry brandy I'll save you!'' he said in a heroic voice. Who knows what chaos shall arise.


	2. Saved by the Blur

**Chapter Two: Saved by the Blur**

**Disclaimer: The characters shown in this story belong to their respective owners! NOT ME!!**

Brandy Harrington, Mr. Whiskers best friend she was at the temple with a full audience there watching her favorite band perform the Sugar Toads. Although none of them knew what was coming. The lead singer of the band spoke "Now which of you ladies would like to come up here?'' he said, and of course the females in the audience waved their hands.

Brandy who was in the front row was spotted by the lead singer "How about you?'' he said pointing to her. Brandy's heart almost stopped, she took his hand and got up on the stage. Sonic landed on the upper part of the temple and saw all the animals cheering. "Wow this is what's going on?'' he said confused. Sonic turned around quickly and saw the Egg Carrier approaching.

Brandy kneeled in front of the lead singer and listened to his song. Behind the stage, the manager turned to one of the stagehands "Set on the pyrotechnics.'' he said to the tapir which was one of the stagehands. He reached for the lever, suddenly the back of the stage was a large explosion. Brandy gasped and got up, the whole crowd watched the metallic robots close in. They all scattered of course. Sonic still in his super form couldn't watch anymore leapt into action.

Brandy headed for the exit, but blocking the path was an armored tank she turned around and saw an egg titan standing there. She looked both ways and was surrounded, she screamed. Sonic quickly heard and flew in. The Egg titan reached to grab her, but a quick flash came. Brandy opened her eyes, she saw the upper half of the robot fall off. The tank behind was also destroyed. She then felt someone pick her up. It was Sonic. Brandy, well, well couldn't say anything. He landed and set her down "Start running!'' he pointed to the exit. A large missile came and hit sonic sending him crashing into the concrete wall. Brandy heeded his advice and started running. Sonic got up shaking the rubble off him. Sonic smirked as robots surrounded him, he sprang into the air and went after the egg carrier which was staying in mid air. Once he landed his super form wore off. "That's convenient.'' he then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder when a bullet went into it. He looked behind himself and saw robots massing from all around.

He held his shoulder to put pressure on the wound. Bullets fired missiles shot at Sonic, the hedgehog jumped off the ship and landed in the jungle, he started to run still holding his wounded shoulder. The robots however didn't give up they continued chasing him. Sonic's energy was running out he took out the dark blue chaos emerald. "Please take me somewhere safe.'' he said "Chaos control!'' he shouted and teleported away. Sonic was sent into the tree house he saw a few minutes ago. His vision went to blurry, the loss of blood from the bullet wound made him collapse to the ground exhausted.

Sonic's eyes opened up, tired and beaten. He noticed he was tied to a chair and a light in his face. "Whoa what happened? Where am I?'' the hedgehog said groggily then whiskers came out of the dark with his hands behind his back. "Um hi.'' sonic greeted "Who are you?!'' whiskers quickly asked "I'm-'' "A likely story, where is my friend?'' he interrupted "Okay hold up where am I?'' sonic wondered "Not until you tell me where my friend is!'' he demanded "Whiskers?'' brandy said just coming in "Not now brandy I'm trying to get this guy to tell me where you are.'' whiskers said, but then noticed and turned around quickly.

"Brandy! Your alive!'' he shouted hugging her "Well of course, despite the fact that this guy saved me.'' brandy explained walking over to sonic tied in the chair. Whiskers was about to speak then stopped "Oh.'' he said stupidly. Brandy untied the blue blur "Thanks, now who are you two?'' "I'm Brandy Harrington.'' she responded "And I'm Mr. Whiskers, sorry about the tying up.'' he said "No worries.'' Sonic replied. Sonic walked over to the door and opened it "Wait where are you going?'' brandy asked "To find Eggman.'' he told. Brandy and whiskers looked at each other confused, sonic sighed and closed the door.

"Eggman is here trying to take over this jungle for his own purposes, so I came to stop him." he finished. Sonic went to the door again, but he stopped when brandy put a hand on his shoulder sonic turned around "We'll help you.'' she said "I don't know, you might get in the way.'' he guessed "No we won't, you can trust us, besides I have to return the favor for you helping me.'' she said smiling Sonic smirked back "Alright lets do this.'' he said giving a thumbs up.


	3. Winner Take All

**Chapter Three: Winner Take All **

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of ANYTHING shown in this story!**

Hours passed, the trio were searching for any chaos emerald or sign of Eggman. Sonic sat on a tree branch over looking the jungle. "See anything?'' brandy yelled from below. Sonic jumped down from the tree "Nope not yet.'' he replied. "Well we do have one.'' sonic said pulling out the dark blue emerald. Whiskers came running in, "I found a shiny rock!'' he said excitedly pulling out the green emerald. "Wow didn't see that coming.'' sonic said surprised.

Two emeralds down five to go. "What's this place?'' sonic asked walking out in front of a clearing, standing in front of him was a temple. "It's the mall.'' brandy told him walking next to sonic. "Maybe one of the emeralds are in there.'' sonic said smirking "Your not of thinking of stealing one are you?'' she asked "It's better than seeing Eggman's crazed hands on it, right?" he said then zipped off into the mall. Whiskers stood next to brandy "He's faster than you whiskers.'' she stated and walked in the mall along with whiskers.

They both found sonic running all over the place in search for any of the emeralds. Sonic stopped in front of the two. "I'd be surprised if this place hasn't have found any.'' sonic questioned looking around the mall. "Hey!'' sonic exclaimed pointing to one of stores which sold jewelry. In the window was the silver emerald. Brandy and Whiskers walked next to him. "So what's your plan?'' she asked. With quickness sonic ran in and came back out throwing up and down in the air the silver emerald.

"This is when my speed comes in handy.'' he mentioned smirking. Suddenly a large explosion destroyed the ceiling and came flooding in was an army of Eggman's robots, sonic saw one last robot jump through it was metal sonic. The blue blur stood in front of his two friends with his two fists clenched and raised and ready to fight. The army of robots lead by Metal Sonic waited. Sonic looked confused "Why aren't they attacking?'' he asked himself. The robots cleared a path and coming through the crowd was Dr. Eggman. "Hand over the emerald Sonic.'' he demanded.

"Eggman come on, can't you just say hi?'' he joked. Eggman growled. "I'm done with your games! Hand over the emeralds or be destroyed!'' he threatened. "Just try to fat man.'' sonic smirked "Attack!'' Eggman pointed to the blue blur.

The robots came flying at him, metal sonic stayed behind until he was needed. "Start running you two.'' sonic told brandy and whiskers they both nodded and ran for the exit. Sonic came running at the robots, he ducked under one and grabbed its leg and swung it around knocking out more robots.

Sonic tossed the robot to the ground, he spin dashed with blistering speed and bowled through groups and groups of robots. Sonic slid to a halt, robots surrounded him they fired machine guns. Luckily sonic jumped up and dived at the robots, his foot was driven into one of the robots head. Sonic avoided a missile, missiles continued firing.

Sonic stood his ground, he ducked and kicked two missiles at the same time with both his feet the two missiles came and impacted five robots. Three robots were in front of him, as well three behind him. Sonic waited where he stood. Another robot from above fired a missile at the blue hedgehog. Sonic jumped, leaving the three robots crashing into each other, at the same time he grabbed the missile fired at him and threw it down at the six robots below. A fire erupted from the spot. Sonic landed back on the ground, but metal sonic charged and drove his fist into Sonic's stomach which sent sonic flying and crashing into a column. Sonic shook his head and opened his eyes to see metal come charging again. Sonic ran up the column, metal sonic flew up after him.

The metal copy fired his machine gun wildly at sonic. The trail of bullets followed closely behind sonic, finally he jumped away from the column, but metal intercepted him by tackling him. The two came crashing through one of the support columns. Outside Brandy and whiskers waited for sonic. A loud bang crackled throughout the air as hunks of debris came flying out of the building.

The two screamed and started to run. A large piece of debris landed in front of brandy which shook her off balance and she fell. A medium sized piece of debris landed on her leg, she was stuck. She tried to escape but nothing came out of it. Sonic and Metal came crashing through the wall of the temple and impacted the ground both strangling against each other. The support column that sonic and metal crashed through came smashing through the wall of the temple and started to fall toward brandy. She screamed "Help!'' sonic kicked metal off him and heard the scream "I'm coming!'' he ran toward brandy. The pillar came closer to her. Metal Sonic came charging too.

At the last second, Sonic struck through the rock on her leg and picked her up. Metal unfortunately was crushed by the pillar, a cloud of dust puffed into the sky. Sonic was breathing slowly from the fighting, and the lack of energy he had left. Sonic looked at brandy "You alright?'' he asked "Yeah, that was close.'' she replied back. Sonic smiled and he carried back to the tree house.


	4. A Regrettable Change of Plans

**Chapter Four: A Regrettable Change of Plans**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO ownership to anything shown in this story!**

As soon as the two made it back safely to the tree house they didn't see whiskers there. "Where could he be?'' brandy said looking around the house "Hmmm what if Eggman got him?'' sonic responded. "If he didn't get captured he would've came here.'' she said lowering her head. Sonic patted her on the back "Don't worry we'll get him back.''

he said reassuringly. Brandy smiled back at him and she hugged him. Sonic was surprised of course. She pulled away from the hug. A loud shuttering came, the two got out of the house to see the Egg Carrier flying above them. Over the intercom of the ship Eggman's voice spoke,

"Sonic you've been very hard to reason with, I have your little rabbit friend with me if you wish for him to live you will bring me the emeralds you have now this instance if you value this creatures life.'' that was all Eggman said.

Sonic growled, but looked down. "I have no choice, I have to do it.'' sonic spoke "I'm coming with you.'' brandy added. The two set off to trade the emeralds for their friend.

Sonic carried brandy along the way, in her hands she held a bag containing the emeralds. Sonic stood on top of one of the temples in the jungle. "Hold on.'' he told her, Sonic took a large leap and landed on top of the Egg Carrier. A hatch opened by itself, Eggman must know they're here. Sonic jumped in the hatch and headed for the bridge. Sonic and Brandy stood next to each other while they got to the bridge.

A open door lead to a large room which was the bridge. Eggman had his hands behind his back and turned toward the two. "You have the emeralds?'' he asked Sonic held the bag with the emeralds. A robot holding whiskers in shackles came out.

"Give us our friend.'' sonic said first "Not so fast Sonic, you give me the emeralds.'' he smirked. Sonic gave him a glare and threw the bag over to Eggman who caught it. Eggman walked back to his seat and sat down. Out of nowhere a egg titan came from behind and grabbed brandy, the massive robot jumped over sonic and stood next to the robot holding whiskers.

"You let them GO!'' sonic threatened.

"No thank you Sonic, I'll keep them as prisoners, now you get out.'' the evil genius remarked.

Sonic was tackled to the ground, he saw that it was Metal Sonic. "Dispose of him.'' Eggman ordered. Metal Sonic picked sonic up and threw him out the large window in the bridge. Metal flew after him, he aimed a powerful missile at the blue hedgehog and fired. The missile impacted and exploded sending sonic flying down faster, he crashed into the jungle floor with great force making a large dust trail. Sonic was knocked out and fell into a deep dark sleep.


	5. Pledging to Protect

**CHAPTER FIVE: PLEDGING TO PROTECT**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to the characters in this story! They belong to their respective creators!**

His eyes winced open, he was bruised and injured from the missile, especially the impact. He got up slowly trying not injure himself farther. Sonic surveyed the area around him, his ears perked up the egg carrier flew over him. "I'm not leaving them.'' he said to himself and took off running after the Egg Carrier. He stopped at a beach, sadly the egg carrier was passing over it. Sonic fell to his knees and slammed his fists to the sand. "I failed.'' was all he said. Sonic looked back up, was there any hope left for him? Sonic remembered who he is: A hero, protects people no matter what, risking his life to save the lives of others.

Sonic's confidence rose, he took a few steps back and took a enormous leap, he neared the egg carrier and with luck on his side he landed safely on top of it. Sonic broke into the ship. Sonic ran to the bridge and knocked the door down. Sonic walked through, inside was a surprised eggman. "This isn't over, hand over the emeralds and my friends.'' he demanded.

"Wait h-hold on so-sonic can't we make a deal?'' he begged. "Yeah we can, give me my friends back!'' he yelled raising his fists and grabbed Eggman by his shirt, sonic held his other fist high. "Let me GO NOW!!'' he exclaimed, Sonic glared angrily at him. "Or your friends will pay the price.'' eggman snapped his fingers and a light came on shining over brandy and whiskers in a metal cage with robots pointing their guns at the two. "Either you listen or they die, make your choice.'' eggman said.

Sonic was breathing heavily from the stress, sonic let go of eggman and let him stand. Eggman brushed himself off and walked over to his chair and sat down. "Now, I'll let you have the emeralds, all of them.'' he smirked Sonics eyes widened "How'd you get the others?'' he asked quickly "I found them of course, now you can take the emeralds but you must leave this place and never come back.'' he said evilly.

"No way!'' sonic disagreed "If you refuse, my robots will kill your friends.'' he continued saying the deal "But- you can't.'' he stuttered "Oh yes I can Sonic, sometimes you win some and lose some, now take the emeralds and leave the jungle.'' Eggman raised his voice. Sonic hesitated "Fine.'' sonic agreed. "Good here are the emeralds.'' Eggman moved his hand to a table with a small metal box with the seven emeralds in it. Sonic walked over to the table he opened the box up, indeed it was all the emeralds shining brightly he closed the case and took it in one hand. Sonic walked to the door, took one final look at brandy who she held her hand up at him, sonic waved his hand goodbye and walked away with his head hung low not knowing if he made the right decision.

Sonic stopped at the beach with the case in his hands. He looked back at the hovering Egg Carrier above the jungle. Sonic looked back out to the ocean, he opened the case. The emeralds hovered out of the case and swirled around him. In a quick flash of light, he was in his super form. Sonic lifted up into the sky. He kept flying away. Sonic couldn't hide the guilt inside of him. Sonic turned back around, he remembered his promise to save his friends. Sonic then at supersonic speeds flew back to the egg carrier. Sonic flew in front of the window in the bridge. Sonic glowed brightly and dashed through the glass and landed onto the floor. Inside was Eggman. "I told you to leave!'' he exclaimed "No, not without my friends.'' he smiled looking over to brandy and giving her a wink. "So be it.'' Eggman said back. A door opened and metal sonic came out. Metal walked over in front of the cage where brandy and whiskers was being held. Sonic didn't wait, he charged full force, but a force field was put up. Sonic stopped hovering and stood back on the floor. "That field is made to deflect any chaos emerald energy, you can't get through." Sonic growled and charged at Eggman with a fist coming at him.

A clank sound made him stop when his fist was inches away from Eggman's face. Sonic looked back where metal was he was holding brandy by her shirt and his gun drawn. "Exit your super form now.'' Eggman commanded. Sonic ceased glowing gold and back to blue. Sonic was taken away in shackles along with brandy and whiskers as well. Robots lead them to a chamber with a room behind glass and a room on the other side. Brandy and whiskers were thrown in the room where the window was in front of them. Sonic was tossed into the room blocked from the glass window. Brandy crawled over to the window and put her hands on it.

Sonic did the same thing. "I'm sorry brandy, I just couldn't let this happen.'' he spoke up "No don't be you did the right thing, but now I don't know what.'' she replied. Metal Sonic walked into Sonic's room and picked him up and dragged him over into a chair and tied him to it. Metal took out the red chaos emerald and held his other hand up. The emerald glowed bright, in his other hand a silvery sharp weapon formed. Sonic looked over to brandy who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Sonic gave her a wink, then metal rose the spike and drove it into Sonic's heart.

It was quick and over with. Sonic lay cold and motionless in the chair. Metal took the bonds off and threw his body over on his shoulder. Brandy in shock was taken along with whiskers back to the bridge.

Eggman waited for metal to return. "Throw them back to jungle.'' he ordered. Metal carried Sonics body and two other robots took brandy and whiskers. Metal threw Sonics body to the ground without care. Brandy and Whiskers were put on the ground as well. The three robots flew back to the egg carrier leaving them alone. Brandy ran to Sonic, she kneeled next to his body.

She remained silent and only cried. Whiskers walked over to her with the case of chaos emeralds. Brandy gasped "How?'' she asked "I took them when no one was looking.'' he said smiling. She placed the emeralds around sonic. She kneeled on the ground to his right "Chaos emeralds please heed my words.'' the emeralds started to glow. "I want to save my home and the people who live here, I want peace and I wish to be with sonic once again.'' she said the words. His body levitated in the air "You did so many things to protect us, all I want is to see you again.'' She then kissed him on the lips, releasing a bright light. Sonic was in his super form and levitated to the ground. Brandy stepped forward and fell to her knees, but sonic caught her. "Thank you.'' sonic said. She stood back up, sonic turned around and flew toward the Egg carrier for one last fight.

Sonic crashed straight through the Egg Carriers engine room. "What is going on?'' eggman thundered. All over the ship fires broke out. The ship came crashing into a volcano. The left wing broke off from the crash as did most of the ship was destroyed.

Sonic landed on top of the volcano, from behind metal sonic landed. Sonic teleported behind him and sent a powerful kick into his back sending him flying up into the sky. Sonic chased after him. Sonic got above him and tackled him sonic repeatedly punched him in the chest, but metal grabbed one of his fists and kneed sonic in the gut. Metal threw him down and landed on the crash site of the egg carrier. Sonic got up and dodged another one of metals attacks. The fight continued on, brandy started running toward the volcano to sonic. The two adversaries didn't notice the volcano was shaking violently. Sonic punched metal across the face and picked him up by the leg and swung him around in a circle, sonic let go as metal went flying down into the lava. Sonic was tired, he landed on top of the ring around the volcano.

Hunks of boiling rock came flying. One of the rocks hurled at sonic and hit him knocking him out. He got back up and saw brandy running up the side of the volcano. She ignored all the shaking from the volcano and hugged sonic tightly. "Get out of here, I have to stop this.'' sonic told her "Please be careful.'' she worried. He nodded to her words. She ran down the volcano as fast as she could go. Sonic turned around and held his hands out in front of him.

A wall of lava came out of the volcano. Sonic with all his power put up a wall of chaos energy blocking the lava. He struggled but kept strong. The lava kept pushing. Sonic couldn't hold out for any longer. He let out a loud scream and a bright gold light shined. It slowly vanished. Sonic was found at the base of the volcano. The lava was hardened. Brandy came running to sonic. She threw her arms around his neck knowing he's okay. Sonic woke up and he surprisingly hugged back.

Days have passed, sonic saved the jungle and kept his promise. Sonic went running through the jungle carrying brandy. He jumped on a tree branch and jumped from one to another. Sonic ran up on a hill and set brandy down. "Thanks for bringing me back by the way.'' sonic mentioned "Oh uh no problem.'' she said blushing. The two sat on the edge of the hill "I'm glad I met you Sonic.'' she said hugging him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sonic felt proud, another way of life protected and saved. The two stayed together and watched the sun disappear under the horizon.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: The kiss, if you played Sonic Next Gen, will be familiar to you. Don't worry! Sonic and Brandy won't be together. It won't last long, lol.  
**


End file.
